<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Statement #0121059: The Long Fall by bluebirdishere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292757">Statement #0121059: The Long Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdishere/pseuds/bluebirdishere'>bluebirdishere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Maegnus Archives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night In The Woods (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, Mentions of Stalking, Michael is mentioned at the end for... reasons, Nobody from the Institute anyway, The NITW characters are human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdishere/pseuds/bluebirdishere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Statement of Mae Borowski, regarding a 'death cult of conservative uncles'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Maegnus Archives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Statement #0121059: The Long Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There weren't any TMA/NITW crossover fics on here, so I made my own</p>
<p>A couple notes:<br/>- Cole's and Molly's surnames were never revealed in canon, so I made them up<br/>- I focused pretty much exclusively on the "spooky" parts in NITW, and left the parts focusing on Mae's relationships with her friends, as well as her mental health problems, out because they didn't seem relevant<br/>- This is my first time writing fic, pretty much the entirety of my prior writing experience is academic rather than creative fiction, apologies if it shows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Name?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Mae Borowski.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
All right. Statement of Mae Borowski, regarding…?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
[PAUSE]<br/>
A death cult of conservative uncles, I guess.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
[BAFFLED] I’m sorry?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
You heard me.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
…Right. Statement of Mae Borowski, regarding [SIGH] ‘a death cult of conservative uncles’. Statement taken direct from subject October 17th, 2019. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Okay, so… I’m from a town called Possum Springs. Used to be a mining town, but all the mines closed down ages ago. For a while after they closed, Possum Springs was a pretty unremarkable place. Just a slowly crumbling town filled with no opportunities and populated by people with broken dreams. If you had asked me two years ago what the most interesting thing about Possum Springs was, I’d probably make some snarky comment about how we'd made it through most of 2017 and somehow still didn’t have cellphone reception anywhere in town. Of course, that was before we were overnight celebrities.</p>
<p>It started after I came home from dropping out of college. I don’t really like talking about it all that much, so… let’s just say I used to do bad in new places on my own. It was mostly fine at first, but it got to be too much eventually, so I dropped out fall of my sophomore year and came home late October. Being home seemed great, at first. Got to see my parents, catch up with my friends, and just… not have to worry about things, you know? Then the weird stuff started happening. The second evening I was back, I was out with some friends-</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Full names, please?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Right, there’s my best friend Greggory Lee, his partner Angus Delaney, Beatrice Santello, and Germ. His real name’s Jeremy Warton, but he always made people call him “Germ Warfare” for some reason. Kind of a weird guy, but he’s nice enough, once you get to know him. Gregg, Bea, Angus and I got together for band practice, with Germ there to watch. The song we did was kinda bad, considering I hadn’t played bass in forever, but it wasn’t too terrible. After we were done, all of us, except for Germ, went to get dinner at the local diner, just sort of catching up and having a decent time. Only thing missing was our other friend, Casey Hartley. Gregg said he’d just skipped town one day and never came back. It sucked that he was gone, but Casey always said he wanted to leave, so I guess it wasn’t that surprising. When we were done, we left, and there it was. A severed arm, just… laying there on the ground. Like I said, Possum Springs was a pretty unremarkable town, so finding a freakin’ <em>severed arm</em>, of all things, was pretty surprising. Probably should’ve gone back into the diner and asked them to call the police or something, but I just sort of acted on my first instinct, which was to just, you know, <em>pokeitwithastick</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
[DEADPAN] You poked the severed arm with a stick.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Yeah, I know looking back it sounds stupid, but it seemed like a good idea at the time! We spent a few minutes examining it before my aunt showed up. Her name’s Molly Jones, she’s the current head of the Possum Springs police force, took over after everything that happened. Aunt Mall Cop-</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Aunt Mall Cop”?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
It’s a nickname. Didn’t really think of the Possum Springs police as serious cops before everything went down. Not much policing to do in a small town, you know? Anyway, Aunt Mall Cop shows up, takes the arm as evidence, makes us all go home, and that was it for a couple days. Wasn’t until I went to a party with my friends that things started getting weird again. I didn’t know most of the people there, save for my friends and my ex, Cole Smith. I figured I should talk to Cole, but I was nervous, since I hadn’t seen him in a long time and our last date… let’s just say it ended badly. Really badly. I thought maybe drinking would help make talking to him easier, but, well, I’ve always been kind of a lightweight, so it didn’t take much booze before I was making a fool of myself and Bea was dragging me home so I could sleep it off. That night, I dreamt that I was back in the town I’d gone to college in. I was the only person in the town, just me and my trusty baseball bat. I was so angry, and scared, just like I’d been at college, except this time I could actually <em>do</em> something about it, so I did. I went through the town, smashing everything, streetlights, trashcans, cars, even the big neon sign welcoming people to good ole’ Durkillesburg. Finally, I came across this big statue made out of scrap metal. There’d been a statue just like it on campus, pointing down at me like it knew all my sins, like it was <em>mocking</em> me. I’d always hated that damn statue, and now I finally had the chance to smash it to pieces like I’d always wanted. As I did so, I felt something change, sort of like the world was crumbling around me. The more of the statue I destroyed, the stronger the feeling got, until finally everything came crashing down and I was waking up at home, safe and sound. I know it sounds like just some weird nightmare I’d had from drinking too much. It wouldn’t even be that bad, except the dreams kept being <em>weird</em> after that. I’d be in some weird place, and I’d have to go around searching for these- I guess they were ghosts? But like, ghosts in a band? I’d have to go around some spooky town, searching for these ghosts, and the dreams would always end with some giant, monstrous animal just appearing out of nowhere, and when it appeared, I’d get that same feeling from the first dream, the feeling that reality was falling apart around me. It was spooky, but easy enough to ignore at first, I guess. It wasn’t until Harfest that I realized that something was seriously wrong.</p>
<p>Harfest is like a combination Halloween and harvest festival. Old town tradition, normally pretty fun. Got to see a parade, visit some of the booths people had set up in town center, hang out with my friends. Bea even had me act in a play about the founding of the town. After the play let out, Harfest was basically over. Bea left to go attend some town council event, I think, and Angus and Gregg went to go have a date night, so I was mostly alone in town center, save for this kid, or teen, I think, sitting sort of off to the side, away from everything. As I was leaving, I saw this figure come up behind the kid and just whack ‘em on the head. Kid fell over, and the figure grabbed them and started to run off. I yelled after him, but he didn’t stop, so I chased after him. Not really my best decision, but what else was I supposed to do? No cellphone, and nobody else around. I chased him to the outskirts of town, past the old grocery store. There was a fence out past the parking lot, real tall chain-link fence. When I got to the fence, he was standing on the other side, staring at me. This is gonna sound stupid, but I’m pretty sure he just sort of… walked through the fence? I can’t think of how else he could’ve gotten over it so quickly. It was too tall to climb quickly, even without the weight of an extra body, and he couldn’t have just run around it, it extended too far from that. As we were standing there, I hear a car pull up, and Aunt Mall Cop gets out and starts questioning me about what I’m doing there. I try to tell her about the ghost-because at that point, I was pretty sure it was a ghost- but when I turn back around to show her, he’s gone. Aunt Mall Cop won’t listen to a word I’m saying, just forces me in her car and takes me home. That night, I dreamt I was walking in the woods. I was walking towards a well, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn’t walk away from it, only towards it. I had this feeling that something was in the well, that it was calling out for me, and I could feel this deep dread in my stomach as I approached. Finally, I got to the well, and… there was nothing there. Nothing that I could see, anyway, but I swear I could <em>feel</em> it calling towards me. I didn’t get to find out what it was before I woke up.</p>
<p>I wasn’t entirely sure what had happened last night, but “ghost” seemed as good an explanation as any other, so that evening, I dragged Bea to the library to see if there was any information on ghost hauntings in town. We ended up with three places to investigate: Possum Jump, up near the local state park, the town’s historical society, and the local graveyard. People had been seeing or hearing weird things in all those places, so they seemed like good places to go for a ghost hunt. The next evening, Gregg and I went to investigate the historical society. It wasn’t exactly open to the public at night, so Gregg picked the locks open to get us in. I guess we didn’t <em>have</em> to investigate at night, but at the time, it seemed more fun that way. The building itself was basically normal, except it had way more elevators than most buildings do. Seriously, it had more than 5 freakin elevators! What kind of place needs that many elevators?? Other than the elevators, there wasn’t anything weird, until we started hearing the noises. Loud thumps, like someone was moving around the building. It kept following us all around the building, until we made it to the top floor, broke a window, and went down a fire escape. Before I ran out, though, I saw something on the top floor… it was a painting, showing this black, goat-like creature coming down from the stars. As I looked at it, I got the feeling that I knew it somehow, even though I couldn’t think of how I recognized it. Didn’t get much time to think about it before I had to leave though. As I was running down the fire escape, for a second, I swear I saw someone in one of the windows. It looked like the same person I’d seen at Harfest. He was only there for a second though, and I was more focused on getting down the fire escape. Fortunately, Gregg and I got out of there without getting caught by anything or anyone, and we made it back in one piece.</p>
<p>Remember the dreams I mentioned earlier? That night, after the historical society, I had the weirdest dream yet. I was walking through a desert, underneath this really big, starry sky, and I came across this creature. It looked like a giant cat, with large, glowing eyes. I thought it was God, but it didn’t seem to know what God was, and said it wasn’t God when I tried to explain. It told me that there was a hole at the center of everything, that the universe was forgetting and being forgetting, and I couldn’t escape. That everything was all just “monstrous existence”, and nothing meant anything. I was so angry at that, but it didn’t care, it just said there was nothing to be done, and that I wouldn’t be going back to that place again. And it was right. I never had any more of those ghost dreams after that one.</p>
<p>A couple days after the historical society, Bea and I went to investigate the graveyard. We didn’t find much at first, but we did eventually find of the grave of Little Joe. He’s sort of a local celebrity, the ghost of a miner who died decades ago, and said to be haunting people ever since. I thought maybe something would actually happen after we found his grave, like we’d see the ghost again or something, but nothing happened. I got so frustrated that I just started jumping around the grave, hoping that maybe it would do something, and it did. The ground sank a around us a bit, and Joe’s coffin sprang up. I figured since we had the coffin in front of us now, we should go ahead and open it, just to see what was there, so-</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
[DISBELIEVING] I’m sorry, first you broke into a locked building, then you <em>vandalized a grave</em>?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
It was mostly accidental vandalism! But… yeah, I used to get into trouble a lot. Anyway, we opened the coffin, and of course there wasn’t anything in there except a rotting old skeleton. Spooky, but not anything <em>weird</em>. We closed the coffin back up, tried to stick it back in the ground, and that was when Bea noticed we were being watched. It was kinda hard to see, but I’m pretty sure it was the same person I’d seen at Harfest and the historical society. Bea pretty much dragged me out at that point, since she thought we’d get in trouble for vandalizing Little Joe’s grave. As we were leaving, I started to get this horrible feeling in my head, the same “reality is crumbling” feeling I’d gotten in my dreams. It didn’t last long, but when it left, I got this feeling. I just knew <em>something</em> was going on, and I <em>had</em> to go investigate it that night. Bea took me to Angus and Gregg’s apartment, and the four of us made a plan to go up in the woods outside town that night.</p>
<p>We walked through the woods for a bit, and there wasn’t anything weird at first, just some old junk somebody had dumped. As we got further in, though, I could hear something happening in the distance. We found a cliff overlooking one of the entrances to the old mine, and, looking down, we could see a group of people, maybe eight or ten of them, standing there. They were all wearing cloaks, so we couldn’t see any of their faces, and they were huddled around this one guy on the ground. They called him “Lurv”, and his leg was wedged underneath a rock. He was begging them not to hurt him, insisting that it was “just one mistake”. The leader, or who was probably the leader, started yelling at him. Apparently Lurv had been the one to leave the arm outside of the diner, and now he had to pay for his mistake. He was so scared, and frantic, begging them not to do this, but they didn’t care, they just ripped him out from underneath that rock. I’ll never forget his screams of pain as his leg was mangled. I gasped, stupid move on my part, but I couldn’t help it. The group heard me, looked up and saw us. One of them even recognized my voice. My friends and I started running, and the group started chasing after us. I might’ve made it safely out, if I hadn’t been shot at. It didn’t hit me, but it did startle me enough that I tripped, fell, and busted my head up. Woke up in the hospital a day or two later with a nasty head injury. During my stay, I’d dreamt that everything around me- the town, my friends and family- all of it was dying, and it was my fault. My parents took me home that evening, but I couldn’t stay there. This was all my fault, and I needed to go set it right, somehow. I made my way back to Angus and Gregg’s apartment, to see my friends one more time before I left. They were all super worried to see me, but thankful that I was mostly in one piece. Germ was there too, and things felt almost normal for a bit. We got a pizza, and just tried to eat and play video games and talk, like it was the world’s saddest party. That night, after Germ left and everyone else was asleep, I snuck out to go back to the woods to fix things.</p>
<p>As I went into the woods, I saw the “ghost” again, the guy who’d been following me all this time. He was just standing there, staring at me, not saying anything, even after I demanded he talk. I went up to confront, but as I did, I heard a noise, and something flew past my head, landing in the guy’s shoulder. As he started screaming, my friends came up the path. Apparently they’d noticed that I’d snuck out, and Gregg had thought to grab his crossbow before coming to find me. The guy ran deeper into the woods, and then it was just me alone with my friends. I hadn’t wanted them there- it had felt like this was my problem to fix, alone- but they insisted on coming with me, and that we would face whatever was happening together. So, up we went to the old mine. We make our way down, eventually coming across an old elevator. So much for the element of surprise, huh? We go down, and I don’t know if you’ve ever been down an old mineshaft, but it was dark down there. Dark and suffocating, and I swear, I could feel whatever was down there calling out to me. Finally, we made it to this big open room. There was an enormous hole separating the sides of the room, and in that moment, I was certain the hole housed the thing that had been trying to reach me. The cloaked figures from the other night on the other side. The guy who’d been following me – the leader called him Eide – was complaining about the crossbow bolt Gregg had shot into his shoulder. The leader didn’t really care about that, said that we were “even” now after I got shot at. One of the guys even <em>apologized</em> for shooting at me the other night, saying it was “a bad call”. Seriously, I figured these guys were going to kill us, and this dude is <em>apologizing</em> for it? It was… kinda surreal. Turns out they all had guns with ‘em. Carried them for safety, cause you never know what you’ll find out in the woods. There’s wild animals out there, and hunters, and secret societies, apparently. They said they worshipped what they called the “Black Goat”. Said it lived in the hole in the mine, and it was hungrier than you could ever believe. Every few months, they’d grab someone they said wouldn’t be missed – usually a drifter coming to town on a passing train – and throw ‘em in the hole as a sacrifice. As long as the Black Goat got its meals, the town would be spared from destruction, and we’d be able to bring it back to glory. If it didn’t get fed, the town would be hit by disaster after disaster – flood, snowstorms, jobs closing down and everything ending. They even claimed it could give you special powers, like walking through walls, or other bullshit. They’d all been doing this for a couple decades, apparently. Thrown over 30 people in the hole over the years. They’d even thrown <em>Casey</em> in. Claimed the only things he would contribute to society were “kids with no dad and a rap sheet a mile long”. One of my best friends, gone, sacrificed to this <em>monster</em>, and for what? The promise that maybe this town could be saved from destruction for just a little longer? Possum Springs was always kind of doomed, I think. If anything, they were just… prolonging the inevitable. They seemed to think that was enough, though.</p>
<p>[MAE CHUCKLES] You wanna know the most ridiculous thing? After they told us all of this, told us that they’d murdered all these people, they asked us to <em>join</em> them. To become a bunch of murderers throwing the “undesirables” down a hole in hopes of making a better life. Said they getting old, and they needed “new blood” to carry on the tradition. We said no, of course, and they let us go, but not before warning us that although we didn’t know who any of them were, they all knew who we were. So great, there’s a death cult of conservative uncles hanging out in the woods murdering people, and we can’t do anything about it. We head back up the mine, take the elevator up, and start heading out, when Bea stops, says she hears something. It’s quiet for a few seconds, and then all of a sudden Eide pops up out of thin air. He lunges at me and tries to drag me down the elevator shaft, back into the mine. Gregg and Bea grab me and try to pull out, while Angus goes for the elevator lever. He gets it working, and the elevator drops down, severing Eide’s arm and crushing his head. As the elevator crashes, there’s a lot of rumbling, and then silence. We stopped Eide, but now the entrance was caved in, and we had to find another way out. We travel through the mine some more, and eventually find a room with a small pond, with some light coming down on the other side. I go to cross the pond, and that’s when it reaches out to me again.</p>
<p>It wasn’t something I could <em>see</em>, the way you can see a person just walking down the street. I was just floating, and it was just <em>there</em>, around me. Black like the space in between stars. Monstrous, horrible. I’d felt it calling out to me, and now that it was here… I was so angry, and so afraid. Had been for a long time, and it hurt. And you know what? I was okay with that, because if it hurts, that means it meant something. Screw the cat-creature. Screw the Black Goat. So what if everything gets destroyed in the end? For the moment, at least, it means something. And it’s pretty amazing to mean something, you know? I was ready to be angry, and afraid, and hopeful, again, no matter what any cosmic horror thought. I guess the Black Goat was happy to let me go, in the end. It tried to talk to me, in there, but I couldn’t understand a word, and I was tired of its bullshit. Told it that if it was gonna kill me, to just do so already. It didn’t, thankfully. Would’ve sucked to have died in some rotten hole. At that point, I woke back up in the pond. Apparently I’d blacked out for a minute or two. I assure everyone that I’m fine, and we make it to where the light’s coming down into the mine. It was an old well, and the moonlight was shining down into the mines. Gregg starts yelling for help, but we were pretty far out in the woods, so it seemed unlikely anyone would hear us. Fortunately, the walls of the well were climbable, and I made my way up, figuring I’d be able to go get help somehow once I got out.</p>
<p>It was just our luck that Germ lived nearby. The well happened to be in the woods behind his house, and he came to investigate because he’d heard Gregg yelling. He got some rope to get everyone else out, and some dynamite to blow up our exit, just in case. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to destroy something. As we were leaving, Bea pointed out that we’d basically left all those cultists to die down in that hole. If the cave-in hadn’t killed them, they were probably trapped, and would likely starve or suffocate. I’m not really sure I feel all that sorry for them, though. Yeah, it’s a terrible way to go, and they probably honestly thought they were helping the town… but they killed a bunch of people, and they wanted us to join their stupid cult. It’s kinda karmic that they died in their precious hole.</p>
<p>The rest of the town never figured out why a bunch of people suddenly disappeared. The former police chief, the local bar owner, one of the local heads of the big grocery store… so many important people, just gone overnight. We never told anybody what happened down there. Nobody would’ve believed us, and even if they had, what good would it have done? Would you really want to learn that people you’d known for ages, people you’d been coworkers or friends or family with, were murderers? Nobody wants to live with that knowledge. Besides, it’s not like we wanted to confess to accidentally killing a bunch of people, so we kept quiet. Things got better, after that. The news of a bunch of overnight disappearances from sleepy Possum Springs spread pretty far, and we got somewhat famous pretty quickly. People came from all over to see us. Got police from all over the state, news crews, paranormal investigators, people who just seemed to like small towns. There was more money coming into the town, new people and businesses moving in, all thanks to the cult. I guess they did save Possum Springs, in the end.</p>
<p>I never heard the Black Goat calling again after that. As far as I know, it’s still down in the mines. It can rot there, for all I care. I’m so tired of cosmic horrors trying to mess with me. I’ll give the Black Goat this, though, at least it just stayed in the mine instead of appearing in my room like the other thing did.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
[SOMEWHAT CONCERNED] What do you mean, “the other thing”?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
You know, the dude with the yellow door that just pops up out of nowhere? Big tall blond dude, sharp-looking hands, hurts to look at, think his name was Michael? Kept putting his stupid door in my room. I didn’t open it at first, cause opening a door that wasn’t there before sounds like a good way to end up in a horror movie, but I was fed up with this dude’s bullshit. You can’t just keep sticking your door in someone’s room! So I opened the door, and there’s this guy, standing in some weird hallway, saying he’d been waiting for us to meet and that he wanted to introduce me to a “friend” of his. Next thing I know, I’m in London, telling you my story. Gotta admit, you’ve got some pretty interesting friends.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Well, I wouldn’t exactly call us “friends”, but- Wait. You said he’d been waiting for the two of you to meet?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Yeah, he said something about a marking, and a spiral, I think? I wasn’t really listening, I was just trying to not be overwhelmed from how weird everything about him was. You think if I go back to where I came in, the door will still be there?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p>I- maybe, but-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MAE</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Good, cause as exciting as this was, I probably should get back in time for band practice. See ya! [SOUND OF A CHAIR SQUEAKING AND A DOOR OPENING]</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>ARCHIVIST</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
[PANICKED] Wait! Uh, statement ends!</p>
<p><br/>
[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>